HEROESありません
by Smartass Narrator
Summary: Assassin Akane Katsuo must carve her way through a crazy cast of 10 original assassins, in a deconstruction of videogames. Its not technically a nmh fanfiction, but it's so similar to its inspiration that it pretty much is one.


HEROESありません

CHAPTER 10

Crimson Beach City, Mercy Retirement Home

Another beautiful day was coming to an end. The sun setting turned the sky a bright pink, in contrast to the beautiful aqua blue ocean. The home was a rich one, built right on the beach, with a perfect view of the setting sun. An old man in a wheelchair sat by the outdoor chlorine pool, staring into the sunset as he did everyday. Meanwhile at the front desk entrance, many cute and young nurses were preparing for the day's end when the door spontaneously flew open.

A woman on a motorcycle quickly skidded to a halt before hitting the front desk and ruining her bike. The woman had short strawberry blonde hair. She had one red contact over her left eye and a blue contact over her right eye. Her skin was slightly tanned. She wore an old ripped Japanese school girl uniform that was white with all red trim. Through the rips you could see tattoos depicting fire all over her limbs and torso. But most importantly there was a sword hanging from her hip. **AKANE KATSUO 11TH RANKED ASSASSIN**

Akane unsheathed her katana and suddenly decapitated one of the nurses. Her head rolled off and from the wound came a fountain of blood and coins. 99 cents per nurse. "Heelllooo Nurse! "The nurses all drew sharp medical tools in unison, there were 9 of them. They started to giggle hysterically. Akane lunged forward, slicing a nurse in half. Behind Akane another nurse was preparing to strike from behind, but Akane was too quick. Akane easily eviscerated all of the nurses, swing after swing, until the nurses were a pile of gore and money.

Akane picked up 10 bucks from the floor and hopped back onto her motorcycle. "I thought nurses made more money" The once pristine and clean front desk area was now covered in red, but it wasn't over. Akane hopped on her bike and sped down the hallways of the retirement home. She ran over a few nurses, splattering their colors over the walls at high speeds. Akane crashed through the door to the outside pool area. She hopped off her bike before it hit a palm tree.

The man in the wheelchair was completely bald with a scarred and wrinkled long face. He wore a black and white business suit that would have been fancy years ago. Covering his arm and legs were bulky metal braces. Hanging on his wheelchair was a fine wooden cane. **FALLING STAR 10TH RANK ASSASSIN**

The sun was still in the sky, but was halfway dipped in the ocean. Bright pinks and yellows clashed against the blues of the ocean. "Beautiful, huh. Let me guess, you're not here to watch the sunset with me." Falling Star spoke in a slow raspy voice. "Infact your the 11th ranked assassin in crimson beach, and you're here to kill me, believe it or not I've seen this before, heheheh." he continued before Akane abruptly cut off. "Gramps, I think it's way past your bedtime. Prepare to turn and cough your last cough!" "Such typical arrogance, but I will still give my speech, but do me a favor and use your brain while you listen to this. This is a nice retirement home. I get waited on hand and foot, eat fine foods, get all the attention from cute girls that I want, yet it was all paid for by souls of millions that I killed." Fallen Star spoke, before Akane interrupted once more "We have a word for that gramps, it's called paradise." "This isn't paradise. It's hell." Fallen Star stated cleanly. "I think your the arrogant one old man. To be honest I'm sort of jealous. Your hell sounds pretty good to me." Akane said relaxed.

"I cannot change your mind. I understand, ready your weapon. Falling Star said as he grabbed his cane, and Akane drew her katana. Akane looked at the cane and noticed that it wasn't really a cane at all. She spun her sword around her in a circle quick as a helicopter blade. BANG! BANG! BANG! The cane fired three rounds of buckshot, but each bullet was cut in half by the sheer sharpness of Akane's blade. Falling Star threw his cane into the pool. "That's not going to cut it, I can tell, but maybe this will." Falling Star stood up as he said that. From his arm braces, two giant razors folded above Falling Stars fists. Falling star rushed forwards swinging his sharp razors quickly aiming for Akane's neck. He was pretty fast for an old man. Akane swung her katana upwards, clanging against the razors and making Falling Star stumble back. Akane tried to lunge forward but her katana got caught on the razors of Falling Star. Akane put pressure on her blade, as did falling star with his. The metal blades scraped against each other with sparks flying. Falling Star gave a harsh leg sweep with his metal leg braces. Akane was knocked to the ground Falling Star swung his razors downwards quickly, trying to seize the opportunity. Akane rolled out of the way just in time and delivered a slice to Falling Star's side.

Falling star got up and swung his razor at Akane again, but she managed to swing her sword just right, and cut through a weak point in the metal braces with a satisfying metal crunch. Falling Star's right arm, fell off, with blood leaving the wound like a waterfall. His left arm was cut off in the same way. Defenseless, Akane delivered one final swing through Falling Star's neck, killing him. 100 us in 1 dollar bills flew out of his neck with the updraft of a fountain of blood. **AKANE KATSUO IS NOW RANK 10!**

Akane retrieved the money, and the cane from the pool. "This will be a nice souvenir" A cartoony looking heart laid by Falling Star, when Akane picked it up she felt her vitality slightly increase. By now the sun was fully set, and the sky was dark. Akane's bike didn't seem to be too badly damaged from the impact, in fact it looked like the palm had taken more of a beating. She turned her bike around and hopped back on it. She drove through the building and onto the highway back to her apartment.

CHAPTER 9

The next morning Akane was getting ready to face the 9th ranked assassin. She sharpened her blade, had a good breakfast, and had watched an episode of her favorite asian fight cartoon. A woman named Miyu was staying with Akane. She had her reputation and life's work ruined, so no one would hire her maid services. Akane was the only old friend of Miyu that would let them stay in their house. She had long dark black hair, and rich green eyes, and she wore a classic black maid's uniform with white frills.

"Mistress, I did some research on Rank 9, beleive it or not he's only an 18 year old highschooler! I don't understand how you could kill at such a young age." Miyu said while handing Akane a paper about Rank 9. "My last opponent was 75, assassins come in all ages and colors Miyu." Akane said scanning over the paper." "Mistress, to be honest I get a tad lonely when you go out, I was wondering If I could accompany you." Miyu said, sounding a little unsure. "If you really want to, I'll let you come along, but it's gonna be hella bloody, just like I like it."

Akane said opening her apartment door. Akane walked into the parking garage and jumped onto her motorcycle. Miyu jumped on the bike behind Akane a little apprehensively. "NUMBER ONE HERE I COME BABY!" Akane loudly stated as she sped out of the garage and onto the road. The wind flew through their hair as they flew through the city.

30 minutes later

Akane skidded into an empty parking space. Crimson High was a pretty big school. "Just stay behind me, and I won't let any harm come to you." Akane drew her katana and entered the school. In the large lobby area a middle aged receptionist stood behind a cluttered desk. The receptionist noticed the katana and said nervously "You two must be looking for matt, he's in the occult club room. It's the last room on the left down the right hall." "Thanks for the help lady." Akane said in a cheery tone as she and Miyu walked down the rightmost hall. Class was in session so the halls were empty. In each room the chatter of teens could be heard. The hall was long with things like student art and posters all over it. Steps echoed through the hallways as Miyu felt tension build up in her chest. They finally reached the last door on the left and entered it. Sitting at a desk in a empty classroom was a male teenager. He had dyed purple hair with a black devil horn headband. He had a red contact over one of his eyes and his other eye was covered by his hair. He wore a black shirt with a huge purple upside down star covering it. He also wore long black jeans and a studded leather belt. **MATTHEW RAVEN 9TH RANK ASSASSIN** "Where is your teachers and classmates kid?" Akane asked Matt spoke in a soft creepy tone. "Their existences lacked meaning, so I ended their sorry little lives so they wouldn't have to suffer any longer. Only assassins know the secret of happiness." "Oh, and what is that?" Akane asked smugly. "Sin is pleasure! And, to kill is the greatest sin of all!" "Don't you think you sound just a little bit crazy?" Akane said with a smirk. "You and I are the same and you know it! We will soon become one!" Matt said, taking a finely engraved ritual sword out of a briefcase near his desk. Miyu walked into the far corner of the room, and Akane readied her sword as well.

Matt swiped the sword against his desk so hard it flew against the wall. Akane and Matt's swords destroyed the rest of the desks while swinging at each other. Akane and Matt's blades swung together only to clash, and again and again. Matt moved at almost supernatural speeds, but Akane managed to keep up. Matt swung for the neck before akane swung upwards, knocking the sword the sword out of Matt's hands up into the air, Akane saw this as her chance, she rushed in with a lunge but Matt had managed to catch the sword on its way down from the air. Matt swung up hard on Akane's katana making it fly out of her hands. The tables were turned as Matt kicked Akane onto the ground. Matt started to psychotically twitch as he raised his sword over his head. Matt suddenly flinched and laughed "Your little gun won't hurt me, serving girl." Matt turned his head to see Miyu. Miyu was shaking and holding a small handgun she used for emergencies. Akane kicked Matt's head with a satisfying THWACK while he was distracted. She used the opportunity to get up and grab her katana. She ran to Matt and before he could get up and jammed her katana into his back. Blood pooled from his mouth as he screamed "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SEVER MY HEAD! FREE ME! END ME!" Akane struggled but pulled the sword from his back. "THIS IS MY REVENGE!" Matt screamed before his head was severed. Matt's head had an eerie smile decorating it as blood and 333$ in coins shot from it.

 **AKANE KATSUO IS NOW RANK 9!**

"What a weirdo." Akane said as if this was just another everyday occurrence. Miyu looked rather shaken up. "Mistress, let's get out of here, please." Miyu said, trying to be calm. Akane collected the money and took Matt's cool looking sword. She found Matt's heart and picked it up to find her vitality increase again. Akane and Miyu exited the school, covered in blood. They eagerly jumped on the motorcycle back to the apartment.

CHAPTER 8

The next morning Miyu was taking a nice long shower. She had left her research on Rank 8 on Akane's nightstand. Akane decided that it wasn't a good idea to take her along again. Akane got ready and left pretty quickly. Crimson Beach had a thriving movie scene, so it was no surprise that she would have to pay one of the famous studios a visit. Miyu had already ordered a visitor's pass ahead of time. So getting past security was no issue. Akane's bike sped through the double doors of Crimson Studio 8.

She screeched to a halt in the middle of a samurai time japanese building set. Around her were tons of green screens, monitors, cameras, microphones, and cables. They clashed with traditional window screens, gongs, watercolor paintings and potted cherry blossom saplings. She jumped off her bike, drawing her katana she assumed a fighting stance. Many smoke machines in the studio started to whur to life. Men in black robes with samurai swords snuck through the smoke. Akane lunged forwards toward a smoke machine, SLICE! A robed man's head flew off with blood and $4.75 minimum wage bursting out eagerly. Akane swung her sword all around her in a circle. Men in black robes all around her fell back in halves. The fountain of blood and money squirting around her. She sliced and sliced until the entire set was crimson. BANG! Akane swung at just the right time, cutting a bullet heading her way in half.

Akane looked up to the upper catwalks of the studio, There was a woman with dyed red hair, and a gold face mask covered with bullet casings sticking out of it. She wore a yellow superhero spandex, with a red cape and orange bullet belts. She had in her hand a gold revolver with an abnormal chamber that held bullets in a large rotating ring. Emblazoned on the woman's chest was her superhero name. **GUNNER GAL 8TH RANK ASSASSIN** She spoke in an overconfident, actiony tone. "So you're the evil doer for today! Get ready to face your justice, coward!" "Coward, me? You're the one standing all the way up on the rafters!" Akane retorted quickly. Gunner jumped down from the rafters to face Akane. "I believe good sportsmanship is key in any assassin. Let's shake." Gunner extended her hand, smiling. "Says the assassin who tried to shoot me while I was distracted." Akane took Gunner's hand and started to shake. Gunner's smile got even wider as a derringer shot from her sleeve and pierced Akane's hand with a searing pain. "Oh my god you actually fell for that, That trick's older than the book! Gunner grappled up to a catwalk, as Akane recovered from the shot, she had a lot of vitality boosts over her career as an assassin. Gunner proudly open fired on Akane. BANGBANGBANG A storm of bullets rained down on Akane, Gunner jumped from catwalk to catwalk, firing down on her. Akane slashed all around her, bullet casings clanging and falling. Soon gunner's revolver clicked empty. Her gun held 84 bullets in a single clip and Akane still wasn't dead, a couple bullets had pierced her side, and she was a bit tired from deflecting all the bullets but she was still up and fighting. Gunner gave a laugh and reloaded her gun with bullets from her belt like it was nothing. "GET DOWN!" Akane gripped her sword and threw it with all her might. SCHWING The sword severed two of the catwalk wires. Gunner ungracefully flopped onto the floor. Unfortunately, Akane was currently weaponless, she seemed dead at the next gunshot, but that gave her an idea. Akane slided in and swiped Gunner's revolver while she was still on the ground. Gunner stood up to face Akane, "DRAW!" BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG! Gunner looked like a block of swiss cheese, with blood coming from every hole. Clogging up some of the holes were 100 dollar bills, there were 10 in all. **AKANE KATSUO IS NOW RANK 8!**

Akane felt herself resonating with the revolver in a way that she didn't feel when she took the other weapons. It felt like when she first took up her katana. "I knew I would find a new weapon on my way through the top 10!" **AKANE HAS A NEW WEAPON "KILLER 84 REVOLVER"** Akane then took the money and found her sword lying among some destroyed monitors. She found Gunner's heart and felt her vitality increase once more. Akane jumped on the motorcycle, back to the apartment.

CHAPTER 7

The next morning Akane was sitting on couch watching Tomoko's ordinary fighting high school. Ever since the lifting of strict anti-japanese immigration policies, the US received a lot of eastern culture. A loved ambassador of sorts was Tomoko, a popular enough popstar to receive her own cartoon. She was a loveable every girl with everything, because she designed that way. Tomoko was a holographic AI, created with the purpose of generating addicting pop songs. "Miyu! I want you to watch my favorite cartoon with me! It's really good! Tomoko is a popstar by day, but a assassin by night that also goes to highschool!" Akane said to Miyu was on the other side of the room. "Wait, did you say Tomoko? As in THE pop star Tomoko? She's the 7th rank assassin!" Miyu said "Wait, what? How can an A.I. popstar be a real assassin?" Akane said in disbelief. "Apparently the original project to create Tomoko had all its documents and information mysteriously disappear. I think there's more to Tomoko than just a hologram. You should check it out anyway because I pleasured a lot of men to get you a ticket for tonight's Tomoko concert." "Thanks, your too good to me Miyu! I should prepare! I'm going to buy some .45 bullets and glow sticks!

Later that night, Akane walked down the plain halls of the Crimson Convention Center. Through the halls she could hear Tomo's familiar lyrics "As soon as you saw me, you fell right into my love" The music got louder and louder as Akane approached until it was nearly ear shattering. Akane opened a set of double doors to see hundreds of fans shaking their glow sticks in unison. Tomoko was a purple haired japanese girl with giant matching color eyes. She wore a black futuristic jumpsuit with glowing purple circuits covering it. Tomoko's breasts were ridiculously oversized to pander to horny teenagers. "Don't think I don't see you staring at me assassin!" Tomo said in her usual upbeat, positive voice. "A naughty assassin like you deserves a spanking! Suddenly the room went dark before a red strobe light filled the room, making it hard to see, or keep your bearings. Next an aggressive electronica-trance beat rocked the room. Akane could feel the adrenaline pumping, the music's angry heart pumping beat gave her the urge to kill. The hundred of fans around Akane got the same urge, except not to kill each other, but someone more specific. Akane drew her katana and carved through person after person. One man after another tried to dogpile Akane, but with her sword and gun working at the same time, they never managed too. The air of the room stunk of blood, it was everywhere. Dollar bills floated through the air. After the last fan was cleaved, Akane took a breather before climbing up onto the stage. The red strobe light cut out, and was replaced with a moody solid purple one. Akane could now see that her entire body was absolutely soaked in blood. Tomoko was quick to taunt "Hehehe, you're pretty red in the face aren't you? Did I spank you a little too hard?" "Fitting talk for someone who's FUCKED!" Akane said as she fired at Tomo's head in close range. The bullet phased right through Tomo's head. "If fighting's your thing I suppose I have to indulge! The Tomo hologram vanished from the stage.

A curtain front of Akane dropped revealing the real tomoko. She was a pale girl with metallic wires and tubing covering her. She looked like some sort of human battery. Her hair was an unnatural purple. Her eyes were covered with a metal strip covered in horizontal slits with a unsettling purple glow coming from them. Infact she had other metal strips like this covering her body. She wore no clothes because it was impossible to in her monstrous form. **PROJECT TOMOKO 7TH RANK ASSASSIN** "Now I know why you don't perform in person." Akane said, a little shocked. Tomoko drew two metalic hilts and pixilated blades materialized from them. Akane and Tomoko rushed for each other, Their blades clashed with an electric sound. Tomoko packed a lot of finesse using her two blades a bit more efficiently than Falling Star, though that was still enough. Their blades clashed and clashed until Akane lunged forwards. Tomoko tried to block with her swords in a X stance but she was too late. The tip of Akane's blade skewered Tomoko's forehead. Akane used her revolver to shoot her blade further in, until it couldn't be forced in anymore. Tomoko gave a robotic howl and she dropped her blades to grip her head in pain. Akane grabbed her sword and forced it down, cutting through the metal strip and down to the neck, before she sliced upwards, halving tomoko's head. **AKANE KATSUO IS NOW RANK 7!** Septic blueish purple blood gushed out of the neck, instead of money, a lot of small birds flew out eagerly. "I can't pay rent with woodland creatures! Oh well, at least Tomoko's fans had a lot of cash on them." Akane picked up Tomoko's hilts, but they sadly didn't resonate. "It would been so cool to use Tomo's Retention Blades in real life!" Akane took them anyway. Tomoko's heart was a weird blue, though Akane knew what that meant. It was an extra life, if she died she could use it to come back to life before her last fight. It was a rare item, so she had to use it wisely. Akane then simply walked back through the doors and made her way out of the convention center, back on her motorcycle to the apartment.

CHAPTER 6

The next day Akane walked into the lobby of a run down old hotel. The lobby was deserted. Why would the 6th rank assassin be living in such a hole like this? Then akane remembered that she didn't move out of her old apartment even after making a lot of money as an assassin. It was just sentimental in a way. "After I become number one I'm going to get a big mansion for me and Miyu." Akane said to herself. Akane entered the elevator and started to wonder about her opponent. "The last rank was a cybernetic popstar, I wonder If rank 6 can top that ridiculousness." The elevator sprung open to the 3rd floor. The door Akane was looking for was Room 306, and she found it near a broken old soda machine, there were some pretty big dents in it, and even slash marks. "Hmmm I wonder" Akane gave the machine a hearty kick and a can of cola rolled out from the machine. Akane took the cola and opened room 306. The walls of the room were covered in Tomoko Posters, and floor was covered instant noodle packets. Among the posters were a impressive collection of wrestler masks. There was a bookshelf in the far corner that contained all manner of strange weaponry, Akane had a similar thing going in her closet. Sitting on the couch was a chubby woman who looked to still be in her 20s. She had dyed her short scruffy hair lime green. She wore lensless sunglasses on her green eyes. She wore a Tomoko's ordinary fighting high school t-shirt, with Tomo winking on the front, along with some jean shorts and flip flops. **NAOMI NADINE 6TH RANK ASSASSIN** She talked in a sort of geeky voice. "I saw Tomo's last concert last night, the whole thing was recorded and broadcast live." "Ouch, your sweaty panties must be in all sorts bunches to see me here." "I knew you were coming for me, and you actually were pretty cool out there, BUT you killed my inspiration, my idol! There was no one else that I could look up to but her! AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Naomi equiped two large bandaged gauntlets. She made a fighting stance, motioning for Akane to come forward. Akane instead quickly fired off 6 rounds at Naomi. Naomi caught every single bullet in her hand, she took this handfull of bullets and dropped them to the ground with a clink. Suddenly Naomi grabbed Akane by the legs, and swung her around until she launched Akane where she crashed into a ice machine. Naomi quickly ran into the hallway and suplexed Akane onto the ground with a loud thud. Akane was dizzy and took some serious damage, she sort admired Naomi's ability and strength, but that wasn't going to stop Akane! Akane pushed herself upwards and readied her katana. Akane lunged for Naomi's left arm, and Naomi reached out to grab Akane's sword. The sword was just above Naomi's fist as she was about to grab it, then tip of the sword got caught in the sleeve of the bandage gauntlet. Akane yanked her sword back, ripping the gauntlet right out of Naomi's arm. "Impressive" Naomi admitted. Akane slipped on the left hand gauntlet and felt it resonate. "Bingo" Akane's gauntlet and Naomi's gauntlet crashed together, and again and again. Their fists met every time they tried to punch each other, so Akane got a new idea. Instead of punching she grabbed Naomi's leg and pulled on it hard. "WAAAAAA!" Naomi fell to the ground with her glasses flying off. Akane tightened her gauntlet fist and slammed the side of Naomi's head. **K.O.** Naomi was **fast** asleep and Akane had the opportunity to finish her off, but she just had too much of a gut feeling to let her live. Naomi was technically defeated. **AKANE KATSUO IS NOW RANK 6?** Akane took the right hand gauntlet off of Naomi and put that on as well. **AKANE HAS A NEW WEAPON "ARES FISTS"** Akane went down the elevator and left the hotel for her apartment.

CHAPTER 5

The next day Akane drove her bike full speed to the Crimson Beach Public Library. Miyu was on her bike as well. When doing research on Rank 5 she was apparently very intrigued. "Apparently this guy is a real deal psychic." Miyu said. "I've killed a lot of supposed real deal psychics, and not one impressed me." Akane replied "This is Rank 5 If he's a phony he should be a darn good one. Also I heard a lot of freaky things about him. The skies went dark when Akane and Miyu approached the library. "Looks like we're in for a tropical storm, fighting during those are fun." Akane said. Palm trees started to sway in the wind. Akane stopped her bike in a empty space and walked into the huge rotating doors of the library. In the back corner of the entanglement of bookshelves was a stairwell, and since the library was only one floor it lead to the roof. Akane and Miyu climbed up to the roof, where they someone waiting for them. He was a young man with plain black hair and black rim glasses which had completely solid white lenses. He wore a white button up shirt and black pants. He held a small purple book. The most interesting feature of this man was the long violet tendrils that came from his back. **ICHIROU NOBORU 5TH RANK ASSASSIN** He talked in a low voice that was strangely very audible. "Hello Akane. So you are the next in line to kill me. Let's see what troubles you." Ichirou looked down at his book and started flipping through pages. "Nothing is troubling me! You're going to be the one in trouble lavender boy!" Akane said sure, but a little defensively. "Everyone has something that troubles them. It seems that you kill not only for your own sick sadism fetish, but something else that came before." Ichirou said in his usual monotone. "That's my only reason, and i'll show you that!" Akane insisted as she ran towards ichirou. Ichirou put one hand on Akane's forehead and she suddenly just stopped. Around them they heard Akane's voice. "HE TOOK EVERYTHING!" The breaking of beer bottles could be heard. "IT'S NOT FAIR! THEY NEED TO FUCKING PAY! ASSASSINS NEVER PAY! After the screaming a sobbing could be heard. Ichirou took his hand off Akane's forehead. "It's crystal clear to me now, your after revenge, how cliche. Instead of moving on with your life you chase a perfect dream that will NEVER…" "STOP TALKING!" Akane screamed as she sliced Ichirou right down the middle. **AKANE KATSUO IS NOW RANK 5!** Akane fell to her knees and started to cry, Ichiro's blood squirted all over her, with 5 thousand dollars in hundred dollar bills swirling in the wind. It started to relentlessly downpour. Miyu hugged Akane and shielded her from the rain.

CHAPTER 4

The next night Akane and Miyu walked into the Emergency Room lobby at Crimson Beach Hospital. The lobby waiting room was filled with ill, coughing patients. The grim reaper was busy tonight. A familiar looking nurse with a huge stitch over her neck, was manning the front counter. The nurse drew a large wicked sharp bonesaw it slammed it on the desk. Akane took her gauntlet fist and gave the nurse a sudden uppercut. The nurse's head flew right off the stitches. Blood and $9.99 came rushing out. Akane and Miyu walked down the twisting hallways of the ER. The nurses had gotten smarter, hiding behind things a going for a sneak attack, but Akane sliced through each one. Until she had re-killed all ten.

Akane kicked open the door to the Operating Room. Sitting on one of the Operating tables was a woman in a nurse's outfit, though there were a few things different. She wore a black hoodie under her nurse's outfit with the hood over her head. She wore strange night vision goggles stylized to look like a skull mask. Her nurses outfit was splattered with a good amount of blood, and she wore long black stockings and gloves. **THE "REAPER" KILLER 4TH RANKED ASSASSIN** She spoke in a surprisingly soft voice. "You have sinned, killed more than your fair share assassin." "Don't forget who else is an assassin!" Akane argued. "The reason I became an assassin is to rid the world of assassins like you, who only kill for money or power or to get hard. The world would be a better place without people like you." Reaper asserted. "Well I hope the world can get along without you!" Akane said, drawing her katana. Reaper drew a double headed scythe, with one blade on each end of the scythe.

Akane and Reaper circled around each other waiting for an opening. The suspense in the room made Miyu sweat. Akane decided to make the first move, going for a simple vertical slice. It hit against the pole of Reaper's scythe, she spun it around quickly in a circle, knocking Akane's sword across the room. Reaper spun forward towards Akane's midsection, but Akane grabbed the blade with her gauntlets. While holding the scythe Akane grabbed her revolver and fired right for the head. The bullet's bounced right off Reaper's mask. "You're going to have to try a little harder than that." Reaper taunted as she pushed her blade forwards. Akane tried to push it back with all her might She holstered her revolver and pushed with two hands. The two pushed and pushed until Akane flipped up the scythe, knocking off the mask and hoodie, revealing golden blonde hair and pure blue eyes. AAAGH! "You're going to pay for that!" Her voice sounded much more clear. Akane took this as her chance she fired and fired at Reaper's head, blood and money flew everywhere. BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG Until Reaper's head had been stripped of all flesh and only her skull remained. **AKANE KATSUO IS NOW RANK 4!** "Why did I agree to go with you again?" Miyu asked though she knew the answer very well. All in all Reaper had dropped 6,666 dollars, Akane took the money and Reaper's scythe which didn't resonate. Akane also took Reaper's heart to which she felt her vitality increase more than usual. Akane and Miyu left the ER back to the apartment.

CHAPTER 3

The next morning Akane and Miyu drove straight through the window of a wealthy mansion in the richer suburb of Crimson Beach. Akane's bike skidded to a halt in the main entryway. "Cmon, Miyu don't tell me that wasn't heart pumping." Akane said as she jumped off her bike, crushing some glass shards under her shoes. "I won't disagree with you there…" Miyu said breathing deeply. Akane and Miyu walked up a fine marble staircase to the second floor hallway. They suddenly began to hearing screaming and a smacking sound coming from one of the rooms. Akane slowly opened the door to see a maid beating an assassin in a leather suit with a studded black whip. The assassin was beaten to a bloody pulp, and wouldn't be living any time soon. The maid looked up and said in a typical french accent "Oh my, what a mess I made. Zo, what can I elp you with?" She had her bright yellow hair in two ponytails. She had two red contacts over her eyes. She wore a more french style black and white maid outfit as opposed to Miyu's more japanese outfit. Her breasts were cartoonishly big, making her look ridiculous. **LILY** **3RD RANK ASSASSIN** "Ah new assassins come zo soon, I 'ave not 'ad time to prepare!" Lily said nonchalantly, covered in blood. "For a maid, you're pretty messed up." Akane said. "You don't get it, do you mademoiselle, You should take more pride in who you are. Give ze naughty girl you are a big hug and say I accept you!" Lily said and smiling and giggling. "You are the one who doesn't get it. Sure I kill for money, Sure I find a sick pleasure in killing, but I'm not a bad person!" Akane loudly insisted. "Just as I thought, all zis time up ze ranks and you have yet to see the truth, because you don't want too. One day you will be forced to see it, and zere is nothing you can do about it." Lily said wagging her finger. Akane drew her katana and Lily readied her whip. Lily cracked her whip at Akane, She used her sword to block, but Lly's whip grappled around Akane's sword, forcing it back so Lily could have an opening. CRACK! Akane's chest started to bleed, the whip was studded with little sharp spikes, that were deadly even for Akane's vitality. On the next swing Akane managed to grab the whip with one of her gauntlets. Akane tried to pull the whip out of Lily's hands but she was too strong, the whip was ripped right out of Akane's gauntlets. Akane attacked with ferocity even though Lily was clearly gaining the upper hand. "Miyu, please help!" Akane said with desperation in her voice. Miyu took a deep breath and pulled out her handgun, Akane readied her revolver as well. Lily swung her whip around and around fast enough to deflect the bullets. Akane holstered her revolver and went in with her sword, slicing off Lily's hands. Blood and flowed like a waterfall from the arms, and riding on those waterfalls were 10,000 dollars. "I underestimated you, remember to take my advice." Akane decapitated Lily. **AKANE KATSOU IS NOW RANK 3!** Miyu picked up Lily's head and just looked at it for a while. "I don't think my stomach can take it anymore." Miyu vomited on a clean bed. Akane collected the money and Lily's whip which didn't resonate. Akane took Lily's heart which increased Akane's vitality a little more than reaper's did. "I'm sorry Miyu, let's go home."

CHAPTER 2

The next morning Akane rocketed across the private beach of the second ranked assassin on her motorbike. She shredded through the sand and the wind. She was determined to end this. Right next to her the rich blue ocean was as far as the eye could see. It was such a large private beach yet it almost completely empty. Akane saw the figure of rank two in the horizon, she jumped off her motorbike drew her katana and ran to him. He had huge messy dyed blue hair, with two blue contacts over his eyes. He wore a long blue robe embroidered with pink japanese lettering for "cherry blossom". He drew a katana with a dragon shaped hilt and a blue flame consuming the blade. **RYOU SHOTA 2ND RANK ASSASSIN** he spoke in a calm yet controlling voice. "I think I know you from somewhere, do I?" "I think we knew each other in college or something." Akane recalled. "Ah yes we were for a while back then, but I don't think that should matter now. I have killed a lot of friends. I have killed and killed and I am isolated now. Killing cut off my ties to the world." Ryou said with his head held low. "Enough of the depressing crap, let's just fight ok!" Akane said. "I have just one request before we fight. If I die here, remember me. Because true death is when you are completely forgotten, and cease to exist." Ryou said making direct eye contact to Akane. "Ok, Fine, I will. Let's get this over with ninja boy." Akane and Ryou ran forward and their blades clashed with great force. The blades headbutted eachother again and again. Chips of sizzling steel flew off of each blade. Ryou went for a vertical strike and Akane blocked it with a low stance. They held their blades their for a while, pushing against each other. Ryou's sword won out in the end as the steel and intense heat cut jaggedly through Akane's sword. Akane stared in disbelief as her sword collapsed into two pieces. Ryou lunged forward stabbing right through Akane's chest. Blood started to drizzle from her mouth as her world faded to black. Akane fell to the ground sword still in her chest.

Suddenly Akane saw bright white with the extra life she got from tomoko hovering in front of her. She thought about coming back. Getting another chance and probably ripping victory out of Ryou's hands like it never happened. Akane hesitantly grabbed the extra life and closed her eyes. Akane's eyes opened suddenly as she gasped for air. She grabbed Ryou's sword and yanked it out of her chest. Her wound closed up in front of her as she regained her full vitality. "That's a cool parlour trick youve got there, but I have some two." Ryou said as he held out his hand. Ryou sword shot out of Akane's hands and back into Ryou's. "Why don't you show me what your other toys can do." Ryou suggested. Akane got an idea. She picked up the halves of her sword that were lying in the sand and threw them straight up into the air. Akane drew her revolver and fired fired at the two blades when they fell right in front of her gun. The sword pieces flew wildly towards Ryou. He tried to block with his sword, but the pieces flew into his arms, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground. Blood and coins leaked from the wounds, eager to bust out. "What are you waiting for, finish me." Ryou said, in too much pain to get up. Akane said nothing. "It is the way of the samurai to die after you are defeated, I cannot hold a stain on my honor like this." Ryou explained. "You'll get over it." Akane said as she dialed 911 on her cellphone. Ryou laid there unable to do anything. Soon an ambulance came and some nurses loaded Ryou into the back of the van on a gurney. Akane waved goodbye with a wide smile on her face as they shut the doors. **AKANE KATSUO IS NOW RANK 2?** Ryo's katana sat in the sand. Akane picked it up, and it resonated, surely enough. "Sweet, now I won't have to buy a new katana!" The flame cooled from blue to red as akane started to wildly swing it. **AKANE HAS A NEW WEAPON "GRAND TSUBAKI BLADE"** Akane sheathed her new sword and walked back to her motorcycle, speeding off to the apartment.

CHAPTER 1

Akane put her game face on in the mirror. Today would be the day she fought the one and only 1st ranked assassin. She had been waiting on this moment her entire assassin career. She had to be careful though, after Tomoko the ranks had been getting progressively tougher. She had no extra lives left, no margin for error. Miyu had promised to watch the rank one fight a long time ago but she decided she didn't want to see any more rank fights after Lily. Akane made all the necessary preparations and she was ready. Akane felt energized and pumped. "I want rank one to be a surprise, just tell me where to find this guy." Akane said to Miyu. The tallest building in Crimson Beach City, the B.O.S.S. building. Good luck and please don't hurt yourself." Miyu said with a concerned expression. Akane kicked open her own apartment door and ran to her bike.

21 minutes later

Akane parked her bike right on the sidewalk of the building. He had to be on the top floor, running the entire city with his assassination ring. Akane ran right through the fancy lobby and straight into the elevator. The elevator ride felt like an eternity. Questions about who this guy was ate her up inside. The elevator doors finally opened to the top floor penthouse office. Sitting at a big desk was a large black man. He was balding and had brown eyes. He wore a purple fedora with golden tiger stripes, this color and pattern showed up on his coat and pants as well. He wore a gold striped tie but no shirt. **BOSS 1ST RANKED ASSASSIN** He talked with a deep voice. "Hello, what did I do this time?" "You only organized an assassination on my Mother, making my Father and Brother KILL EACH OTHER!" Akane said with bitterness in her voice and tears in her eyes."Perhaps you don't understand, I am only the one who was paid to send the assassin, but if fighting you will make you happy, I suppose I will oblige. Just remember that killing me won't bring back who you have lost, also they call me the best for a reason." Boss said, putting on some golden boxing gloves. "Boxing gloves? I have a sword! Oh I'm going to savour this, you should as well. THIS IS GOING TO BE FUCKING DELICIOUS!" Akane yelled. She drawed her new katana hungrily. Boss flashed forwards as fast as a bolt of lighting, jabbing Akane faster than she knew what was happening. Boss flashed behind Akane and kicked her to the ground. "Cmon, get up" Boss said a little disappointed. Electricity started to surge through Boss's gloves. "I'm just getting warmed up baby." Boss said doing a little air combo. Akane jumped up and tried to get a cheap shot in with her revolver. Boss blocked and the bullets were consumed by the electricity. Boss punched lighting fast. Akane managed to catch the glove with her gauntlet. The electricity started to course through Akane's body but she wouldn't let go. The electricity hit her like a million tasers "AAAAAAAAAHHH! is that all you got…" she managed to taunt. "No, I have a lot more watts for you." "I don't think so." Holding the glove in her hand she sliced the glove right off of Boss with her sword. Golden blood squirted from the arm. "Do you know how many hands I've had replaced." asked Boss. With his other still gloved hand he punched straight for Akane's face. Akane forced her sword straight through the glove. Electricity traveled up the burning sword. Akane screamed in agony at the wattage but she kept pushing the blade in. Once it was all the way through the hand, she sliced upwards, launching Bosses' gloved hand into the air. Golden blood gushed from both of his arms now. Boss tried to give Akane another kick but it was too late. Akane sliced and sliced and sliced and sliced his body into little golden pieces until nothing human looking remained. **AKANE KATSUO IS NOW RANK 1!** "Why don't I feel satisfied?!" Akane loudly wondered she sliced the pieces some more but it was no use.

The elevator door opened once more. It was Miyu, Naomi and Ryou. Naomi had a large bandage over her head and Ryou's arms were covered in bandages. "Well done, Number one." said Ryu slowly clapping. "I didn't think you had it in you, but this assassination ring and by extension the whole city is yours now." Ryu said walking with Akane to a large window that overlooked the city. "I found a new mentor, you. I will learn from the best, and I'll be number one some day!" Naomi said bowing to Akane. "No, the violence is over! Right Akane?" Miyu said sternly. Akane just stared out the window. Akane didn't feel anything after besting number one. Everything was hers! It should have felt so great, but instead she felt the passionate flame of her spirit go cold.


End file.
